Drape
|} This page is under reconstruction. Please pardon it's appearance while in this state. This character was created by Looster but adopted by Foxy. Appearance WIP Personality WIP History Drape, as a dragonet, was a very cheery and bright student. She was a social butterfly, and mingled with anybody. Because of this, she managed to surround herself with friends, and that made her feel safe. She had always been the one to dream. She would spend her days in class hoping that one day she would see her face on the cover of some popular magazine (which was highly likely, because she is stunningly gorgeous). She would get in trouble for daydreaming and doodling during class, but the scolding never made her stop. She ignored it and continued scribbling small, abstract cartoon dragons on the corners of her papers. She graduated high school easily, though she experienced much trauma from her four years there (every year she was asked to go to junior prom, and every year her heart was broken during the slow dance). She decided to put a damper on the romantic scene and head off to Skycrest College: a school specializing in the arts of all forms. She was accepted and given a free ride for her skills in fashion design. She had decent grades, and eventually reached a dilemma; Love had followed her to college. She dreaded every day, as she would pass him in the hall on her way to the library. She would see him and be paralyzed. She knew he liked her, and she knew she liked him. But she avoided him at all costs, dodging all conversation with him or any relation to him. Never would she love again, after being broken year after year by dragons she had trusted. However, she couldn't run forever. Finally he confronted her, and they talked. And eventually they became a couple. And they spent their romantic two years and finally he proposed. Drape was ecstatic, and said yes. Well, it turns out love doesn't exist for Drape. Her fiancé was a no-show. She had stood at the alter, waiting for hours. Each minute passed were counted by tears streaking her cheeks. Eventually she walked out of the building crying, and she dropped her bouquet on the isle as she made her way back down it. No one made a move to pick it up; no one wanted Drape's luck when it came to relationships. ---- She went back to college after that, and graduated. She then began going ballistic with fabrics, and opened a small dress shop in Mountia. Well that business exploded, and she was quickly renowned as one of the finest dress makers on Pyrrhia. She then tried, as a side style, doing more abstract and strange designs, which were bought by oddball eccentrics from across the globe. And while she still had no intention of meeting love, she couldn't help herself but start making lines of wedding dresses. Her best seller was one based off of her own, after it had been shredded by herself in rage when she got home from the failed ceremony. She still works in that dress shop, and can easily be sought out. She is often seeked out for fashion aid or style changes. Relationships WIP Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)